3 Years gone and Her Return
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: Its been 3 years since the death of Stefan. When the vampire who killed him returns after three years and causes trouble amongst mystic falls in request to get back something very special to her. Will Damon and Elena cope with the fight and protection of loved ones or will their own priorities get in the way? Unexpected twists and turns! And questions to be answered! REVIEWSSS! 3


**So i looovee Damon and Elena from Vampire Diaries, so this is a story about them, but featuring them all.**

**A/N- i havnt seen all the vampire diaries yet im catching up. So i'm going to make this my own! **

**I do not own any of it apart from Lucidia and maybe a few other characters if i decide to throw them in;) Enjoy and Review.**

**Also Lucidia, is a 25 year old 365 vampire, she's blonde and her face has got to look mean, so you choose who you want to be her and tell me in reviews!:)**

* * *

It had been 3 years since the death of Stefan Salvatore. He died protecting the ones he loved and the loved ones of his loved ones. Stefan was killed by a very old Vampire called Lucidia. After his Death Lucidia fled from Mystic Falls and went into hiding. No one knows why but they knew there was a reason and they were dreading finding out.

Since then Elena had gotten through highschool and was in her final year of college and Jeremy had managed to stay alive. Elena stayed a Vampire and managed to control her hunger and thirst for human blood, straight from the vein. She usually drinks the blood from an animal but sometimes, if needed she'll drink from a human however she does not kill. Although Damon and Stefan had there downs they were brothers and they cared about eachother. Stefan died in Damon's and Elena's arms. It was the worst night of their lives. Damon went home to nothing and drowned his sorrows and hasnt been himself since it happened. He has been causing trouble amongst other vampires trying to find ways to get Stefan back, but so far he hasnt managed to be succesful. Elena lives with Jeremy as she is now old enough to be his gaurdian. With Jeremy still being human, Elena must make sure he is safe. The relationship between Damon and Elena was a wierd one. There were feelings there and they werent dating, but they would occasionaly, kiss, hook up and sometimes just talk. They didnt know what was happening with them but what they did know is they would be together forever even if that didnt mean dating.

It was June 23rd 2016, Elena was sat on her bed looking through photos of her and Stefan. She did have tears fall down her face. Damon was sat on his chair with a class of whisky looking ahead of him. It was late and tonight was the night of Stefans death 3 years ago. Elena stay looking at the photos until Jeremy knocked on her door, she quickly zoned back into reality and wiped away her tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned for his sister standing in the door way. She faked her smile and sat up a little more nodding.

"Yeah, Yeah i'm fine." She said getting up. "Hey its pretty late you should get some rest you have school tomorow." She said not really focusing on what she was doing. Jeremy nodded and before walking off he said one last thing.

"I know you cared for him Elena, but you know he wouldnt want you to be sad, especially since he saved everyones life including yours...i am sorry though." Jeremy said trying to make her feel better. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"Thanks Jeremy." She said before watching him smile back and walk into his room. She walked up to her door and closed it and when she turned around she saw Damon stood looking at her with mysterious yet sad eyes. She put her hands on her lower back and gently smiles at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Been better." He said sitting on her bed the usual cocky way he does.

"Not that i dont mind but what are you doing here?" She said joining him.

"Well its a very emotional day, i thought you could do with the company." Damon said acting like there was nothing wrong. She smiled.

"I think we both need the company Damon." She said cuddleing up to him. The hours past and the two found themselves asleep in eachothers arms, but both woke up at the same time breathing heavy and a little worried. Damon looked at her and she looked back. They both knew the reason why they both woke up the exact same time in the same state.

"She's back." Damon said nerviously.

"She controlled our minds...made us dream the same dream." Elena said after Damon. They looked at eachother with concern when there was a bang and a sudden gust of wind. "Jeremy." Elena said with worry and fear running up to the door and opening it with force. Damon followed. They went into Jeremy's room and saw his door and window wide open. The curtains swaying in the wind. His room was a mess and Jeremy was missing. Elena ran to the window to see if she could see anything or anyone. "Jeremy!" She shouted. Damon looked worried and went downstairs and saw it was a mess. Everything was everywhere, he ran back upstairs.

"Elena." he said, she turned and looked at him. "You need to see this." He said, she looked worried and confused and they went downstairs, were they saw a blood message written on her wall.

_'i'm back bitches...poor Jeremy dosnt stand a chance' _

Elena looked worried. "I have to go, i have to go find him..and kill her." She said walking off, but Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Elena, she's expecting us, she's expecting us to go and fight we have to wait." Damon said so sure.

"She has Jeremy do you expect me just to leave him to die!" She said angry looking at him.

"Look, Jeremy will be fine, i promise...but we have one thing Lucidia dosnt." He said grabbing her face making her look at him.

"Our rings." She said.

"Do you trust me?" Damon said looking into her eyes.

"...Of course i do." Elena said looking at him.

"Then trust me, Jeremy will be fine i wont let anyone hurt him or you, if we go at daylight we have more of a chance of killing her once and for all." He said looking at her. Elena grabbed one of his hands on her face and she nodded a little.

"Why do you think she's back? And what does she want with Jeremy?" Elena asked scared.

"I dont know, but i'm gunna find out." He said looking down. They stared at eachother for a while before letting their lips meet, it was short but passionate, before resting their foreheads agaisnt eachother. "Everything is going to be okay." Damon said reassuring her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy, need you to answer a few in reviews.**

**1, who y'all want to play Lucidia **

**2, what you want to see happen with Jeremy, Lucidia and Damon and Elena**

**3, and any other plots/twist that you think might make things more interesting! :)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
